Resurgimiento (SSB-NC' v2)
by Leozx95
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes ahora tienen una vida bastante normal... Pero la llamada de unos extraños seres hará que su vida de un giro de 360 grados... ¿Podrán ellos asimilar su situación y embarcarse a la aventura que su destino les prepara? ...A futuro, MUY a futuro, spoilers de Xenoblade Chronicles... atentos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí yo de nuevo, bien como he dicho no he estado activo durante un buen rato por diversas razones**

 **También como mencione en mis avisos, que estoy seguro que nadie leyó, aquí les traigo emm el reboot de esta historia**

 **¿Por qué? pues porque si, jaja ok no, la razón es que había quedado algo inconforme con el resultado además de que quería agregar ciertas cositas y cambiar otras además de dar una mejor explicación a otras, la verdad no quiero desviarme mucho con lo que hice en la "versión" anterior, así que habrá mucho reciclado ¡yeii!**

 **Pues eso seria todo, me gustaría que sugieran apoyando esta historia, y si no, pues puedo entenderlo**

 **Bien sin más preámbulo comencemos con esto...**

 **Disclamer(?): Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores... Permiso SEGOB 007 coman frutas y verduras...**

* * *

 **Cap. 1: Presentación... again...**

 **Era una fría pero para nada tranquila tarde en Smash City, o por lo menos no para un joven que viajaba por las calles de la ciudad en su fiel y confiable patineta…**

\- ¡Mierda! Sabía que debí haber comprado aquella bicicleta – se quejaba el joven que respondía a nombre de Link – pero no, el niño quería verse cool – se seguía quejando mientras se jalaba el cabello, él vestía una playera beige en el pecho un símbolo bastante minimalista de un ave color rojo y un especie de chaleco verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo viejos y unos tenis blancos, él es algo alto de ojos azules y de cabello rubio cenizo….

\- ¡Muchacho majadero! – grito un viejo que por poco esquivo al joven skateboarder

\- ¡No voy a llegar! – grito desesperado Link, ¿Su problema? Pues él era el mejor, y único, repartidor del restaurante de comida italiana de los padres de su mejor amigo Mario, y pues estaba en medio de un pedido y, obviamente, iba tarde… - ¡Muévase señora!... Muy bien solo tengo que cruzar el parque y asunto resuelto, jeje ¿Quién es asombroso? ¡Yo soy asombroso! – mientras se auto complacía verbalmente en su prematuro festejo, el rubio se interno el parque publico para llegar a su destino, pero debido a su fanfarroneo no se dio cuenta que iba directo contra tres sujetos aparentemente importantes, ya que tenían traje, que estaban convenientemente de espaldas en medio de la acera y pues inevitablemente él… - ojala fuese legal el casarme conmigo mis… ¡aghh! – se estrello con uno de ellos, y para empeorar las cosas con el más grande…

\- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso? Ensuciaste mi traje – contesto el sujeto con una grave e intimidante voz, cabe aclarar que él no se movió ni un solo milímetro tras el choque mientras que Link básicamente reboto y termino en el suelo, este sujeto poco a poco comenzó a dar media vuelta para encarar a su agresor, él era bastante alto fácilmente superaba los 2 metros de altura, de cabello naranjo-rojizo bastante largo, un poco más debajo de los hombros, piel aparentemente muy bronceada y su rostro daba a entender que meterse con él era la idea más estupida que pueda existir

\- Si niño contesta ¿Por qué molestas al jefe? – comento el segundo sujeto, que si bien no era tan alto como el otro si superaba a Link por unos cuantos centímetros, su piel era pálida a mas no poder, vestido completamente de blanco, a excepción de su camisa que era roja, cabello mas blanco que la nieve, y aparentemente bien cuidado, con un fleco que le tapaba medio rostro y tenia pinta de violador o algo así… el tercer sujeto simplemente se quedo quieto observando fijamente a Link, como si lo estuviese analizando, es obvio que el rubio no paso por alto esto además de que había algo en él que se le hacía muy familiar…

\- _Cabello y ojos rojizos, piel gris azulada, facciones alargadas y esos extraños patrones de líneas azules en la ropa… me recuerda a alguien pero… -_ pensaba el rubio mientras que aquel trío, o por lo menos dos de ellos lo interrogaba - ¿Por qué no logro acordarme? – gritó Link, mientras se jalaba los cabellos, desconcertando un poco a los tres adultos

\- ¿¡eh!? No me hagas perder el tiempo – grito el más grande de ellos para seguido levantar su pierna derecha y soltar tremendo talonazo en donde el rubio, que apenas esquivo el ataque, se encontraba y de paso rompiendo parte de la acera

\- pero que fuerza… - dijo el rubio mientras desesperadamente toma su patineta para huir del lugar pero antes de lograr su cometido el tipo albino ya estaba detrás de él evitando así su escape – ohh… mierda –

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que escaparías? – comento el peliblanco mientras se relamía los labios con su inusualmente larga lengua y le arrojaba la patineta al de ojos carmesí y sujetaba a Link por la espalda haciéndolo mirar al sujeto mayor

\- es hora de que recibas tu castigo – continuo el "líder" del grupo mientras chocaba su puño derecho en la palma izquierda, Link podía jurar que algo morado salio de sus manos cuando están se encontraron – ¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

\- algo se me esta clavando en la espalda… y me da miedo saber que es… - comento con horror absoluto el rubio

\- eso pensé – dijo el de piel bronceada – bien, entonces prepárate porque esto dolerá, y mucho – tras esto el hombre soltó un poderoso puñetazo, el rubio solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin, el cual tras un "¡Alto!", de una voz externa a la de los tres sujetos y el extraño sonido de algo clavándose en madera, nunca llego – hmm veo que hoy todo el mundo piensa molestarme…

\- no dejare que lo lastimen… – la persona recién ingresada a la "disputa" grito con cierta molestia, tras esto Link movió un poco su cabeza para observar a su salvador, o mejor dicho…

 **/PoV Link/**

¡Oh por Din! Es… es… hermosa… nunca había creído en esas mierdas del amor a primera vista, creí que era algo ridículo, pero ahora he caído en el…

Su dorada cabellera acomodada en esa linda cola de caballo, sus infinitamente hermoso ojos verdes, esas bellas facciones de su rostro que la hacen ver llena de seguridad y fuerza pero sin dejar cierta delicadeza y ese sensual cuerpo que parece que fue esculpido por las mismos diosas… ¡Oh si! Ya me imagino nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso bajo la luz de las estrellas, luego nos casaremos y tendremos dos hermosas niñas igual de bellas que su madre y perseguiré a sus novios, envejeceremos juntos y viviremos felices para siempre… es perfecta…

 **/PoV normal/**

\- ahhh… - suspiro el rubio con cierta cara de estupido tras imaginarse su vida junto a su "amada", esto desconcertó un poco al albino ya que le parecía una reacción extraña debido a la situación en la que se encontraba – nada podría arruinar esto – volvió a suspirar el chico de verde

\- es imperdonable que ataquen de esa manera tan cobarde a debiluchos como él… así que déjenlo ir – dijo la chica la cual cambiaba el cartucho de su pistola paralizadora, como la que llevan los policías, ya que el primero termino impactando en la patineta del rubio gracias a un rápido movimiento del tercer hombre en escena, ella vestía blusa/top que solo cubría su pecho dejando abdomen al descubierto y unos shorts tanque ambos de color azul marino y unos tenis deportivos; por otro lado Link…

-¿¡Qué!? – grito algo sorprendido el chico tras lo dicho por la rubia, su mundo de fantasía se vino abajo y él solo se dejo caer al suelo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo

\- oye chico ¿estas bien? – dijo el peliblanco tras extraña decaída, por otra parte el sujeto de la piel azulada solo observaba a la chica de la misma manera que lo hacía con Link

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – reto el líder a la chica

\- no me provoques o lo lamentaras – contesto la rubia de una manera igualmente retadora

\- Señor… - finalmente hablo el tercer sujeto de traje, hablándole al más alto de todos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el aludido, tras esto el de piel azul comenzó a susurrarle algo a su jefe tras terminar lo que le tenia que decir se separo de él pero sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Estas seguro de que ellos…? – dijo el pelirrojo mayor al menor y este solo asintió - ¡Ja! Están de suerte niños, los dejaremos ir por esta vez pero no se metan en nuestro camino porque si lo hacen no tendrán tanta suerte como hoy… Ghirahim, Zant nos vamos… - tras esto dio media vuelta e inmediatamente es seguido por el otro pelirrojo

\- ¿Qué? Pero si ya teníamos a los mocosos y no planeo dejarlos ir – grito molesto el albino, él cual respondía al nombre de Ghirahim, de repente el más bajo de los pelirrojos detuvo su caminar para observar a su compañero

\- ¿Estas diciendo que planeas desobedecer una orden de nuestro Señor? – hablo Zant de manera fría y amenazante, y luego tras un gruñido de molestia el albino soltó a Link arrojándolo al suelo y siguió a sus compañeros

\- tks… cobardes – murmuro la chica mientras observaba a los tres hombre irse del lugar, rápidamente centro su atención al rubio que seguía en el suelo deprimido – oye ¿estas bien? – Trato de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras escuchaba como murmuraba cosas extraña – chico ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me pones algo nerviosa

Tras un rápido movimiento Link tomo a la chica por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla - ¿y qué pasara con las pequeña Liz y Emma? – grito desesperado el rubio, por otra parte su compañera lo miraba con algo de miedo, confusión y mayormente molestia, obviamente noto que estaba algo ido en su mente así que hizo lo que cualquier persona haría en un caso como este… si, lo golpeo… y muy duro

\- no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo la chica aun tratando de asimilar la situación, Link por su parte fue regresando poco a poco a la realidad gracias al golpe que le dieron

\- lo lamento, emm es que estaba… - de momento se dio cuenta que le iba a contar a la extraña sus fantasías con ella – hmm jeje mejor olvida eso – comenzó a rascarse de manera nerviosa la parte trasera de su cabeza y se levantaba del suelo – por cierto gracias por ayudarme con ellos, no se que hubiese pasado de no haberte aparecido – de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tras recordar al albino

\- ¡Oh! No fue nada, no me gusta ver como se aprovechan de las personas – dijo ella de manera seria y algo triste –

Todo iba bien hasta que Link noto el "arma" de la chica – oye, esa es una pistola tranquilizante ¿verdad? – La chica solo asintió - ¿Por qué tienes una?

\- ¿Eres policía? – pregunto la chica algo molesta y nerviosa, Link solo contesto con un no – en ese caso… eso no te incumbe

\- ¿¡O-ok!? – respondió algo confundido el rubio tras la agresividad de la chica

\- Bueno, como sea, me llamo Samus – extendió su mano en forma de saludo

\- ¿Samus? – se quedo pensativo un momento como queriendo recordar algo – bonito nombre, mucho gusto mi salvadora – dijo el rubio tras una pequeña risa – llámame Link – regresando el saludo de la chica, la cual se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre del muchacho

\- _¿Será él?_ – Pensó la rubia - ¿Levi? -

\- ¿¡C-como sabes mi…!? – Antes de terminar su pregunta una pequeña cuenta regresiva comenzó en la cabeza de Link y al llegar a cero… - mierda, mierda, mierda… el pedido – muy preocupado observo el reloj de su móvil el cual marcaba que ya habían pasado los 30 minutos que el restaurante daba como garantía de entrega – ahora si el señor Mario me despedirá…

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto algo confundida la rubia

\- paquete, comida, dinero, trabajo, me voy… - tras decir esto tomo su patineta y se fue tan rápido como sus ruedas se lo permitían no sin antes – deberíamos salir alguna vez… - grito para luego desaparecer de la vista de la chica

\- parece que no me recuerda – y con una sonrisa Samus reanudo su rutinaria carrera, que fue interrumpida por el ataque hacía Link

 **/Más tarde en otro lugar que no era el parque/**

 **Link se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa a donde tenía que entregar su pedido, en lo que esperaba a que lo atendieran, mil y un cosas pasaban por su mente…**

\- Me pregunto si mi madre me dejara tener un pingüino –

… **bueno nunca dije que fueran importantes… como sea, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a un joven rubio, un poco mas bajo que él, y que solo vestía unos pantaloncillos/boxers y sandalias abrió la puerta de la casa…**

\- ¡Que bien, ya llego mi comida! – comento el semidesnudo

\- Shulk, tu ropa… - comento Link mientras le entregaba la dichosa comida

\- no jodas con eso, me acabo de despertar – dijo el menor para luego dar un largo bostezo

\- ¿A las 5 de la tarde? –

\- yo no te digo como vivir tu vida –

\- buen punto, como sea son 35 smash co… - pero fue interrumpido por el otro rubio

\- tu y yo sabemos que ya pasaron los 30 minutos – sonrío victorioso Shulk – además no tengo dinero

\- entonces… ordenaste comida sin ninguna manera de pagarla, ya que tenias la seguridad de que yo no llegaría a tiempo ¿o me equivoco? – Shulk solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se equivocaba, mientras comía algo de spaghetti – eso duele amigo… y ¿Cómo has estado?

\- pues algo solitario últimamente – contesto con un aire de melancolía

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y los demás? – pregunto el de verde algo extrañado

\- pues Dickson esta de viaje, eso es normal, Reyn ingreso al ejercito 6 de Bionis, y aquí entre nosotros creo que lo hizo por una chica – esto hizo reír un poco a los rubios – enserio ni yo me lo creía, y pues Fiora y Dunban regresaron a Bionis debido a unos problemas legales – esto confundió al otro rubio – no se todos los detalles pero digamos que su chica no le dijo su verdadera edad…

\- pobre Dundun – comento Link algo triste – bien, tengo que regresar al restaurante para ver si hay más entregas, nos vemos luego… y ponte algo de ropa

\- hasta luego… ¡JAMÁS! – grito Shulk observando al otro rubio marcharse, dio media vuelta y entro a su hogar

 **/20 minutos después – Restaurante familiar "Mario** **Bros** **" /**

\- ¿otra vez? – pregunto un castaño de ojos azules algo chaparro apenas llegando al 1.50, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga roja y un mandil blanco

\- Lo siento señor – dijo el rubio avergonzado – pero por favor cúbreme por última vez Mario – suplico casi arrodillándose

\- eso dijiste la última vez, tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos –

\- por favor, y seré tu mejor amigo – siguió el de verde

\- creí que ya lo eras –

\- pero lo seré más – el castaño negó nuevamente – veo que no me dejas otra alternativa

\- ¿no hablaras de…? – comento Mario algo sorprendido

\- ¡Oh claro que si! – tras esto Link cerro los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y cuando los abrió soltó su arma secreta…

\- ¡No! ¡Tus ojos de perrito, no! – Efectivamente el arma secreta de Link para persuadir a la gente es su mirada de cachorro abandonado… - para por favor, te ves tan patético, ¡carajo! Bien te cubriré, pero será la última vez

\- gracias viejo, eres el mejor – Link solo le dio un rápido y varonil abrazo para luego dirigirse, con una cara de gran satisfacción por lograr su cometido, a la cocina con el Señor Mario y averiguar i había más ordenes…

\- lo se – dijo Mario con un aíre de grandeza

\- órale muchacho ¡a trabajar! Que tu hermano no puede con todo – ordeno una señora al joven castaño, era un poco más pequeña que el chico igualmente castaña y atendía la caja registradora

\- ¡Ya voy mamma! – Corrió el castaño topándose con su hermano, eran muy parecido pero era ligeramente más alto y delgado que Mario y vestía una camisa verde en lugar de ser roja – Luigi tu encárgate de la 5, yo me ocupo de la 2 y 7

\- claro, por cierto en la 11 están esperando una jarra de té – contesto el mesero de verde

\- estoy en eso –

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero y les haya gustado... alguna duda o comentario pueden dejarlo como _reviews o PM_ y con gusto atenderé su llamada**

 **Una cosa más, cuando esta versión llegue al tercer capitulo eliminare el antiguo archivo, así si seguías el otro archivo y te gusto la historia estate atento/a para que no pierdas detalle de esta... además pondré un pequeño aviso en el otro archivo para que así una mayor cantidad de personas lleguen a este fic**

 **Bien eso sería todo por el momento... y Payaso si estas leyendo esto, si estoy trabajando en "¿Qué nos paso?" dame tiempo... mejor no presiona cada vez que puedas... entonces nos leemos luego**

 **Leo fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Qué tal mis perros?**

 **Aquí su bastardo favorito!**

 **Si, si, prometí este cap hace mucho y lamento todo esto y bla bla bla...**

 **Mejor pesen y lean, y cuando terminen se pueden quejar con toda libertad... bien ojala les guste**

 _ **Disclamer(así se escribe, ¿no?): nada de la presente obra a excepción de la historia me pertenece... cualquier cosa ajena a lo ya señalado es perteneciente a su respectivo autor**_

* * *

 **Cap. 2: Repartiendo con Link**

 **/En la cocina del restaurante/**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya llego mi repartidor favorito! – dijo un hombre mayor muy parecido a Mario solo que más alto, aunque no mucho, y su cabello era invadido por unas cuantas canas, además de hablar con un remarcado acento italiano (PD: ese acento se lo tendrán que imaginar ya que si lo escribo se vería mal... y más racista de lo que ya es…)

\- Hola señor Mario – contesto el rubio acercándose a una pequeña mesa con los mas recientes pedidos

\- ¿Lograste entregar todas las ordenes a tiempo? – pregunto Don Mario, provocando una pequeña risa nerviosa en el chico

\- Heheh, cla-claro – el rubio se rasco la nuca – me ofende que pregunte eso – dijo algo con falsa indignación

-¡Que bien! – Grito el hombre mayor dando unos cuantos saltos, para luego quejarse del dolor y sobarse la espalda - ¡Ay! ¡Mis rodillas y mi espalda!

Link hizo una mueca de dolor e iba a ayudarlo pero el hombre lo detuvo con su mano – No se ofenda señor, pero ya esta viejo como para ponerse a saltar de esa manera

El padre de Mario solo rió un poco a la vez que se enderezaba – heheh, que irónica es la vida – dijo aun sobandose la espalda

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Link

\- Es que en mis años de juventud yo era conocido como "Jumpman"… – dijo algo nostálgico y dirigiendo su mirada al techo - … y ahora mírame, incapaz de saltar sin sentir dolor… pero fue bueno mientras duro – ahora giro a ver al chico con una sonrisa y una seña de amor y paz, el cual estaba muy pensativo

\- ¿Jumpman? – tras escuchar ese nombre Link comenzó a pensar, ya que algo en su interior le decía que conocía ese apodo, siguió así por unos segundos más hasta que observo a Don Mario en esa pose, en ese momento un "clic" sonó en su cerebro el cual lo dejo muy asombrado - ¡Noooo! ¿Usted es…? ¡Noooo! ¿Él de la película? ¿Ese Jumpman?

\- ¡Oh! Ya te diste cuenta heheh – el mayor sonrío un poco mas - ¡Así es! Yo soy quien se hacía llamar Jumpman en la película "Donkey Kong"

Link quedo con la boca abierta tras su descubrimiento, y tras tartamudear un poco logro decir algo - ¡Wooow! Es… es tan… ¡wooow! El padre de mi mejor amigo es una antigua estrella del cine… eso, no lo vi venir

\- ¿Recuerdas a la bella damisela en apuros que rescate en la película? – pregunto el hombre castaño él rubio solo asintió – pues… - tras esto Don Mario llevo a Link a la puerta de la cocina para luego señalar y saludar a su esposa en la caja - … ¡ahí esta!

\- ¿Dónde? Yo solo veo a sus esp… - otro "clic" sonó en la cabeza de Link - ¿QUÉ? – el sonoro grito del chico llego hasta a el más recóndito lugar del restaurante

\- Que escandaloso eres heheh – ambos varones regresaron a sus asuntos en la cocina – estas son la ultimas ordenes del día así que es mejor que te vayas yendo

\- ¡Cierto! – grito el rubio tomando los pedidos saliendo del lugar

\- ¡Ahh! – Suspiró un poco el hombre mayor – jóvenes…

Link salio por la puerta trasera del lugar mientras observaba una nota con los nombres de las personas a quien debía entregar sus pedidos – A ver sin marca son para el Dr. Light, las verdes son para el viejo Snake, las moradas para Zelda y las rojas para el padre de Roy… uf... – suspiro con cansancio – será un largo viaje – tras esto el rubio comenzó su viaje hacia la casa del Dr. Light, pero lo que no sabia es que era observado por un extraño individuo que se ocultaba en las sombras

\- ¡Vaya! Si que has crecido… - sonrió para si mismo el sujeto – espero que estés listo… - con esto ultimo dio unos pasos hacia atrás para desaparecer entre las sombras

 **/Varios minutos después/**

El rubio ya podía divisar el laboratorio de su primer cliente en lista, el cual se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina que se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de la presencia de un chico pelinegro un poco mas bajo que él

\- ¿Rock? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Link al que aparentemente se llamaba Rock

\- Pues ¿a quien esperabas? – Pregunto el pelinegro, él vestía una playera azul celeste con una camisa azul marino por encima de esta además de unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse color azul - ¿a Santa Claus?

\- El sarcasmo era innecesario – se defendió el rubio - …además tu padre parece Santa Claus… - susurro para el, esperando que su amigo no lo escuchara – como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues papá esta conciente de que el laboratorio no es el lugar más cercano al restaurante, así que me mando para ahorrarte la molestia de ir hasta allá – contesto Rock

\- Que considerado de su parte… - comento el rubio

\- Y también para recordarte que prometiste ayudar con un experimento suyo – dijo el joven de azul, por su parte la espalda de Link fue recorrida por un enorme escalofrío

\- N-no me inyectaran como la o-otra vez, ¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio con algo de miedo

\- No, esta vez no; como sea creo que es momento de que me entregues eso – señalo a los pedidos de Link mientras sacaba el dinero de su pantalón

\- Oh si, claro – el rubio entrego su pedido a Rock recibiendo su pago – bien, no vemos luego

-si, hasta luego – se despidió el pelinegro – y no lo olvides, sábado a las 9 de la mañana - Link solo agito su mano restándole importancia para ahora dirigirse al hogar de su siguiente cliente

\- Vamos a ver quien sigue… - Link reviso la lista y sonrío al darse cuenta de su próximo destino – oh el viejo Snake… que bueno que conozco un atajo – tras esto el rubio repartidor comenzó a trepar el árbol mas cercano para luego saltar sobre las casas…

Luego de unos pocos minutos de estar saltando de casa en casa y con ello asustar a sus residentes, cosa que puede considerarse vandalismo, Link finalmente llego a la casa, o más bien tejado de la casa, de Snake, bajando de ella de un salto cayendo de manera firme en el suelo doblando sus rodillas al máximo – S-si, definitivamente debí haber rodado… - comento el rubio con una gran mueca de dolor quedándose en esa posición unos cuantos segundos; tras recuperarse de su pequeño accidente, se dirigió a la puerta y toco el timbre que, para su sorpresa, sonaba como la explosión de una granada lo cual provoco que gritara "¡Pecho tierra!" y saltara hacia el suelo cubriendo su cabeza… luego del segundo "timbrazo" la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, barba y bigote, y un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, vestía un atuendo militar de camuflaje desértico y un especie de guante rojo en su mano izquierda, él sujeto solo fijo su mirada en Link.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, niño? – el rubio al darse cuenta de que no había peligro observo algo apenado al castaño y se reincorporo colocándose frente al hombre

\- Heheh… s-si busco a Snake – dijo Link mientras buscaba el paquete de comida

\- ¿Snake? ¿Cuál de todos? – pregunto el castaño, el de verde quedo impactado por la pregunta del mayor

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "¿a cual de todos?"? – pregunto confundido Link, a lo que el castaño abrió totalmente la puerta de la casa revelando al resto de su "familia"; el rubio quedo con la boca abierta a mas no poder al ver a tales personas

\- Pues porque ahí esta Snake – señalo a un sujeto idéntico a él solo que un poco mas joven – aquel es Old Snake – ahora señalo a "su versión" anciana – esos tres son Liquid, Solid y Solidus Snake – ahora se refería a tres tipos que eran exactamente iguales a él, solo que sin el cabello tan largo, los cuales peleaban por un juego de póker, en esos momentos su atención se dirigió a dos chicas, una rubia y una castaña, con una vestimenta bastante reveladora – ellas son Boss y Quiet… – las presento el castaño

\- "Que nombres mas raros para unas chicas; pero al menos no se llaman Snake" - pensaba el rubio

\- …Snake – completo el de la coleta

\- "¡Oh por favor!" – en eso llego un perro pastor alemán y el castaño lo comenzó a acariciar

\- y este pequeñín es Diamond Dog… Snake –

\- "Era de esperarse" – Link seguía en sus pensamientos, pero lo más le intrigaba , además de sus nombres, era que todos, y créanme cuando digo TODOS incluso el perro, tenían un parche sobre su ojo derecho; pero dejo pasar este hecho y dirigió su atención al de la coleta – y tomando en cuenta que todos se llaman… mmm... Snake tu nombre es… -

\- Exacto – el castaño interrumpió al rubio – mi nombre es John, pero dime Jack o Naked Snake o Big Boss o Venom Punish Snake – en este punto la mente de Link ya había explotado unas 15 veces como mínimo – pero dejemos las formalidades a un lado, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –

Link solo se limito a mostrar el paquete de comida con el logo del restaurante del padre de su amigo – ya veo, con que tu eras el repartidor… bien – dijo Joh… Jac... Nak-big… venom… … …, dejémoslo en "BB" por Big Boss, tras eso "BB" tomo el paquete de comida y le pago a Link él cual seguía en un especie de trace mental – quédate con el cambio… y no reveles nada de lo que viste aquí, o si no… - "BB" le hizo la típica señal de que lo mataría, esa donde recorre su cuello con el pulgar, y tras esto cerro la puerta.

Varios segundos mas de shock Link regreso a la "normalidad" y comenzó a caminar lejos del extraño hogar… - necesitare terapia – ahora observo su lista de clientes emprendiendo el paso hacia su próximo destino – que raro… Zelda ordeno mucha comida mmm… bueno eso no importa, solo debo darme prisa -

Tras un pequeño skip time, Link llego a la lujosa "casa" de su amiga de la infancia Zelda, rápidamente se apresuro a tocar el timbre de la casa y fue recibido por un peliazul, era un poco mas alto que el rubio vestía una playera blanca con detalles azules y amarillos, unos pantalones azules y no llevaba zapatos dejando ver sus calcetines blancos…

\- ¿¡Marth!? – pregunto confundido el de verde

\- Hola Link – saludo cortésmente el peliazul de nombre Marth – vaya que tardaste, moría de hambre – se quejo un poco

\- oh, cierto… - el repartidor le dio su pedido mientras se preguntaba mentalmente el porque de la presencia de su amigo en casa de Zelda, hasta que recordó que día era… - ¡Es verdad! ¡El fin de semana mensual de películas!... que nombre tan largo

\- ¿Vendrás cuando salgas del restaurante? – pregunto el peliazul

\- No podré venir este fin, ya que mañana temprano iremos al rancho de mi tía Cremia a visitar a mi hermana –

\- Ohh, que lastima; y yo quería que conocieras a mi prima… pero supongo que será para la próxima – dijo Marth con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona

\- ¿Estas tratando de persuadirme? – Dijo Link señalando al peliazul, el cual fingía cierta molestia – pero como sea, ¿Cuántos van a venir? Por que veo que es mucha comida…

\- Pues… de hecho seremos muy pocos ya que Peach se enfermo y no quiso molestar a nadie, con ello Mario y Luigi no vendrán, mmm… pues estarán Zelda, obviamente, mi prima Lucina – le lanzo una mirada picarona a Link quien se sonroja un poco – pues yo también, y pues jeje estará…

\- ¡Oye Marth! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Me estoy muriendo de hamb… ¡TÚ! – dijo otro peliazul más alto que los otros chicos, vestía una sudadera azul rey y unos pantalones negros con varias rasgaduras, al igual que Marth no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de zapato ya que a Zelda no le gustaba que anduvieran con ellos dentro de su casa; como sea, este peliazul alborotado se abalanzo contra Link comenzando una pelea entre ellos, Marth por su parte solo se limito a llevar la comida dentro de la casa para luego salir al patio y buscar la maguera del agua

\- Estos niños nunca aprenden, bueno, aunque fue en parte mi culpa por no apurarme – pensaba el mas bajo de los peliazules mientras tomaba la manguera y comenzaba a mojar a sus amigos, los cuales salieron corriendo como gatos despavoridos a la vez que se gruñían a la distancia, casi ladrándose

\- Oye Marth, ¿Por qué volviste a salir, y por que se oye como si hubiese una pelea de perros? – dijo una chica que iba saliendo de la casa, su cabello era castaño atado en una gran trenza que bajaba hasta tres cuartos de su espada a excepción de dos largos "mechones" que caían por ambos lados de su rostro, el cual lucia un bello par de ojos celestes, vestía una blusa morada/púrpura de tirantes y una falda blanca a medio muslo con un especie de "cinturón" de tela que hacia juego con su blusa y al igual que sus compañeros ella iba descalza; la chica observo al peliazul con la manguera mientras mojaba a los otros dos chicos, ella simplemente se limito a suspirar y a hablar con algo de cansancio - ¿¡Otra vez!? Ustedes no tienen remedio – justo en el momento que ambos chicos escucharon la voz de la castaña se pusieron tensos y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas, lentamente giraron sus cabezas en dirección de la chica

\- ¡Z-Z-Zelda! – dijeron ambos chicos al observar a la castaña, la cual tenia una cara de pocos amigo, rápidamente comenzaron a sudar frío y tras un veloz movimiento Link tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y el dinero? – Grito el peliazul de la manguera

\- Luego paso por el… - contesto a lo lejos el rubio, otro suspiro salio de los labios de la castaña y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que entraran a la casa pero sin dejar de mirar de forma molesta al más alto de todos

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? – Zelda le hablo al "mayor" cuando paso junto a ella pero fue lo suficientemente discreta para que solo él la escuchara

\- … que ya no peleara… - comento apenado Ike

\- Si, ¿Y qué más? – siguió la castaña

\- …que no molestara a Link… - esto ultimo con una mueca y con los brazos cruzados

\- Buen chico, ¿Y, algo más que hayas olvidado? –

\- … mmm… - el peliazul comenzó a pensar pero ninguna idea le llegaba a la cabeza – emm… ¿que cuando use Messenger mande zumbido para matar chinos y reducir la población del mundo?

\- ¡No! Bueno si… - contesto algo apenada la castaña para luego señalar a su mejilla, la cual tenia un ligero rubor, con su dedo índice – yo me refería a lo que debes de hacer cada vez que entres a mi casa

\- ¡Ah! Eso… - Ike comenzó a sonrojarse volteando a todos lado para evitar que alguien los vea y lentamente se acerco al rostro de Zelda para darle un beso en la mejilla, tras aclararse un poco la garganta dijo - ¿F-feliz?

\- ¡Claro! – contesto la castaña para luego devolverle el beso al chico para luego tomar su brazo y adentrarse al interior de la casa… pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los espiaba y grababa con su celular desde los arbustos exteriores de la casa

\- Heheh ¿pensaron que era solo un arbusto? – dijo el espía saliendo de su escondite revelando su identidad – ¡Pero todo el tiempo fui yo! ¡SHULK!... y debo de dejar de hablar solo… como sea Link morirá al ver esto, tal vez pueda sacarle algo de plata – tras esto el rubio se río un poco y comenzó su viaje a casa del ultimo cliente de Link – Mario me dijo que siguiera derecho por esta calle… bien de seguro me topare con él ¡Demonios! ¿Y mi ropa? – grito el joven al darse cuenta que solo iba en sus boxers

 **/De vuelta con Link/**

\- Bien ya veo la casa de Roy – dijo el rubio algo agitado, se le veía algo sucio por su reciente pelea además de unos cuantos moretones - ¡uff! No sabía que golpeaba tan duro… pero esa viejita se lo merecía – tras esto sonrío con satisfacción y volteo hacía atrás para observar a la viejita atada, con la correa de su perro, a un poste de luz; pero rápidamente recordó que el tiempo estaba en su contra, como rayo miro la hora en el reloj de su teléfono dándose cuenta que le faltaba menos tiempo del que a ustedes les queda para llegar a la resolución de este problema, tras soltar un grito ahogado comenzó a correr a la casa de Roy… y como era de esperarse chocaba y derribaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino - ¡Tengo que llegar! -

Por su parte el joven Roy ya se encontraba afuera de su casa esperando al rubio con su comida – unos cuantos segundos más y la comida será gratis – dijo el chico, de cabellos rojos y algo despeinados, camisa azul obscuro y pantalones blancos, lo curioso es que traía un cronometro en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una bandera a cuadros – 3… -

\- 2… - dijo Link apresurando su paso lo más que podía

\- 1… - gritaron ambos con emoción mientras que el rubio realizo un espectacular salto en dirección al pelirrojo con la esperanza de llegar

\- Tiempo… - comento Roy mientras detenía su cronometro – lo lamento llegas tarde – tras esto Link solo se estampo contra el suelo, embarrando su cara en el mismo, esto hizo que el chico riera y comenzara a ondear su bandera – pero te pagare solo porque me haces reír – el rubio se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado y le levanto el pulgar a su amigo comenzando a sangrar por los múltiples raspones en su cara y cuerpo, lo cual preocupo, solo un poco, al cabellos de fuego – emm… creo que iré por algo para que limpies tu sangre

\- Te lo agradezco – dijo Link al observar a Roy entrar a su casa, a los pocos segundos otro rubio se acerco corriendo como loco a él

\- ¡LINK! – Gritaba desesperado el otro rubio, el cual era Shulk - ¡Tienes que… woow! – Se detuvo al observar la cara llena de raspones del rubio repartidor, eso no evito que soltara una pequeña risilla - ¿Quién te arrastro por el suelo?

\- N-nadie; pero olvida eso, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –

\- ¡Oh si, eso! Lo que es que mmm, yo eh p-pues –

\- Lo olvidaste, ¿Verdad? –

\- Oops heheh – comento Shulk mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Te has vuelto más torpe desde… -

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – interrumpió molesto el rubio a Link – bueno, puede que un poco… además pensé que un pequeño cambio de actitud me ayudaría a tener más amigos

\- Y ¿Funciono? – cuestiono Link

\- No realmente – río de manera algo tonta – no encontré nuevas amistades, pero reafirme las que ya tenía

\- Me alegra oír eso… te abrazaría pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la ultima vez –

\- Fue horrible... sigo sin creerme que saliera en el periódico -

\- Eso fue una completa exageración – complemento Link

\- ¿Qué fue una exageración? – pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a los rubios, con unas cuantas banditas adhesivas y algo de algodón – por cierto, hola Shulk

\- ¡Que tal Roy! – el rubio espía regreso el saludo – pues hablábamos de la vez que todos creían que Link y yo emm tu sabes…

\- ¡Oooh! ¿De la vez que salio en el periódico que ustedes eran gays, y querían echarlos de la cuidad para evitar que contagien a los niños? – agrego el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba los artículos que traía en sus manos a Link

\- Ya había olvidado esa parte, gracias por reabrir esa herida – comento el rubio de verde algo molesto mientras irónicamente trataba de cerrar sus heridas faciales

\- De nada, fue un placer – dijo Roy mientras tomaba el paquete de comida y comía algo de espagueti

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo el rubio al colocarse una bandita en el rostro – así que págame

\- Bien, aquí tienes… - Roy le entrego el dinero a Link y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, todo sin dejar de comer - ¡Nos vemos chicos!

\- ¡Adiós! – contestaron ambos rubios comenzando a alejarse de la cosa del pelirrojo – emm ¿Ya recordaste algo? – pregunto Link

\- La verdad, no – contesto el otro rubio – por cierto, ¿vas de regreso al restaurante?

\- No, tengo que hacer una pequeña parada a casa de Zelda –

\- Ya veo, ¿Te puedo acompañar? Estoy aburrido –

\- Claro, no veo problema – contesto Link

 **/Minutos después/**

Link y Shulk llegaron a casa de Zelda, solo que el "espía" se quedo afuera de la propiedad recargado de en un poste, e inmediatamente el de verde toco el timbre de esta, de pronto escucho voces del otro lado de la puerta pero solo distinguía una que otra frase random como: "solo dale el dinero", "¿por qué yo?", "De seguro son violadores" o "la selección mexicana no ganara el mundial"; y cosas así… tras un pequeño silencio la puerta se abrió mostrando a lo que parecía ser una chica de cabello azul **_(demonios, ¡Son muchos!)_** bastante largo casi llegando a la cintura, vestía una blusa negra de tirantes y sobre esta una suéter color crema de cuello ancho dejando al descubierto sus hombros, un short corto negro y unas medias entre blancas y grises; con el dinero en mano se acerco, muy tímidamente, al rubio de verde, en todo momento evito la mirada de Link, que para aclarar no dejaba de verla curioso

\- T-te-ten, esto e-es lo de la c-comida – tartamudeo un poco además de mostrar un pequeño sonrojo

Link tomo el dinero pero no dejo de acosarla con la mirada causando una mayor incomodidad en la chica, él siguió así unos momentos hasta que se digno a hablar – o-ok diré esto rápido antes de que se ponga más raro de lo que ya es – tras esto el rubio se aclaro la garganta y tomo a la chica colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella comenzando a caminar en dirección al jardín, lo cual extraño mucho a la peliazul – m-mira Marth, siempre supe que eras alguien mmm "rarito", y esta muy bien que poco a poco lo aceptes, pero creo que en lugar de vestirte como una chica e incluso ponerte pechos… - con ese comentario el rubio tomo uno de los senos de la chica apretándolo un poco, provocando una enorme furia asesina, y vergüenza obviamente, que el rubio ignoraba - …¡woow! Se sienten tan naturales, ¿Con que los hiciste? Olvídalo, como te decía, el ocultarte bajo esta mascara hará muy difícil tu destape… recuerda que somos tus amigos y siempre te apoyaremos en todo, recuerda que ya fuimos a la cárcel por ti; aceptar tu homosexualidad no es nada en comparación… - Link se adelanto un poco y tomo a "Marth" por los hombros – ahora quítate esa fea peluca y entramos los tres a la casa y seguimos con las películas ¿Qué me dices?

"Marth" tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, la cabeza gacha y apretaba con gran fuerza sus puños - ¿Q-qué digo, que digo? D-digo que, que e-eres un ¡ESTUPIDO! – Tras esto la chica se separo de Link y lo miro directamente a los ojos, ella trataba de contener sus lágrimas y en ese momento él rubio noto algo diferente en su mirada, un pequeño detalle en su ojo izquierdo… y ese detalle hizo caer en cuenta a Link que había cometido un grandísimo error

\- ¡L-lo siento pense que tú er…! – No termino su frase ya que la chica le propino tremendo puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate; Shulk tras ver a su compañero caído comenzó a correr en su auxilio, por su parte la chica hizo todo lo posible para ser fuerte y firme ante la situación pero lo que el rubio le había dicho, a sabiendas de que no lo hacía con la intención de herirla, la habían lastimado, y mucho, y de un momento a otro rompió en llanto dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas al pasto; casi de inmediato alguien salio corriendo de la casa arrodillándose y abrazando a la peliazul comenzando a consolarla, cabe aclarar que Shulk no noto la llegada de esta persona por al estar ocupado tratando de "revivir" a su amigo

\- Tranquila, tranquila, ya estoy aquí Lucina – decía la misteriosa persona acariciando la cabeza y espalda de la chica, por su parte "Lucina" correspondía el abrazo y comenzaba a reponerse, - ¡Y TÚ! – Le grito a Shulk - ¿Qué le hizo tu amigo a la mía?

\- No lo se – contesto el rubio pero sin voltear a ver a quien le hablaba, pero poco a poco giro su cabeza en dirección a esta nueva persona, ya que era falta de respeto no ver de frente a alguien que habla contigo – pero conociéndolo, de seguro fue algo muy estupid… ¡ay ay ay ay ay ay …! – el joven rubio se quedo pasmado al notar que con quien estaba hablando era una chica, y no solo una chica, era una linda chica de cabello grisáceo recogido en dos coletas trasera, unos ojos color ámbar, llevaba un suéter al de su amiga solo que este era violeta y era un poco más largo casi a medio muslo además vestía unas medias negras a medio muslo casi juntándose con el suéter… por más raro que suene el rubio no dejaba de observarla en todo momento, eso la incomodo mucho - …ay ay ay ay ay…

\- ¿P-podrías irte y llevarte a tu amigo? Me estas asustando – comento la peligris, en todo caso Shulk solo asintió con la cabeza tomo a Link por el cuello de su camisa, se levanto y se fue del lugar arrastrando al otro rubio por el suelo, todo sin dejar de ver a la chica

Por su parte, Marth observaba todo por la ventana con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza "¿Por qué son tan estupidos?"

* * *

 **Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Realmente me costo un poco de trabajo pero al fin logre terminarlo... y ojala no me tome tanto tiempo para sacar el siguiente**

 **A pesar de lo anterior, creo que este es el capitulo que más he disfrutado hacer supongo que es por las varias(según yo son varias) referencias que hago pero como sea... les tengo un secretito, este cap ya lo tenia terminado desde hace mucho tiempo pero la flojera no me dejaba subirlo xD**

 **Hablando de referencias, el que me diga de donde viene el "ay ay aya ay! de Shulk... sera mi heroe xD**

 **Bueno como sea, ojala hayan disfrutado leer estoy pues prometeria continuidad... pero estaria mintiendo**

 **Nos leemos luego... Leo fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Si, si, he vuelto a tardar en actualizar, pero he tenido bastantes problemas, sobre todo de salud, pero ya estoy nuevamente preparado para seguir con esta mierda**

 **Como sea les recuerdo que ningún personaje me pertenece, solo a papi Nintendo y Konami(ya veran el porque)**

 **Espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Cap.3 ¿Ya me puedo ir a casa?**

El rubio siguió arrastrando al otro rubio, el cual ya había despertado, hasta llegar al restaurante del Sr. Mario chocando contra una pared debido a que aun estaba en ese "trance" inducido por la chica de cabellos plateados, esto confundió un poco a Link

\- Oye si sigues así le harás un agujero a la pared – dijo Link, mientras se levantaba del suelo, observando al otro rubio que no paraba de caminar contra la pared y no paraba de decir incoherencias

Esto realmente preocupo a Link he hizo lo que cualquier persona haría al ver a un buen amigo en esa situación… comenzó a grabarlo con su celular mientras se reía y llamaba a Mario para que el también disfrutara de la escena

\- ¿Qué pasa Link? – Dijo el castaño saliendo del lugar – tenemos mucha clientela y no puedo perder mucho tiem… - detuvo su oración al ver a Shulk - ¿Por qué hace eso? – pregunto confundido

El rubio de verde solo levanto sus hombros y guardo su teléfono tras obtener suficiente material como para chantajear a su amigo por un buen tiempo – espero sacar buen dinero por esto – sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos como villano de las películas antiguas

\- Eh… si… lo que tu digas campeón – dijo Mario de forma algo sarcástica, pero el rubio ni lo noto – creo que ya se que hacer, vuelvo enseguida –

\- Esta bien, yo lo seguiré vigilando –

No paso mucho tiempo para que el castaño saliera, nuevamente, del establecimiento con una pequeña cubeta de agua en las manos

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo lo que planeas – comento el rubio- pero… creo que así como esta no le darás directo en la cara –

\- Cierto… - reflexiono el más pequeño del grupo – si mi teoría es correcta, en el momento en el que tú lo hagas girar hacia mi él seguirá caminando como si nada y yo podré bañarlo con más facilidad – todo lo dijo tratando de sonar lo más inteligente posible

Pero al escuchar la palabra "bañarlo" el rubio de la pared dio un gran salto hacia atrás, así como un gato asustado - ¡wooow! ¡Tranquilos chicos! Hoy no me toca baño –

\- ¡Ja! Fue más fácil de lo que pensé – alardeo un poco Mario

\- ¿Y por qué querían…? – En ese momento varías imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a la mente de Shulk - ¡oh…! – dijo algo sorprendido, y comenzó a sonrojarse un poco al enfocarse en dos de esas imágenes mentales, una de ellas fue su "relación" con la pared y la otra fue aquella chica de ojos ámbar

Mientras Shulk se perdía, nuevamente en el mar de sus pensamientos, Link y Mario platicaban amenamente

\- ¡Nooo! ¿Enserio? – dijo incrédulo el castaño

\- ¡Te lo juro por la tumba de mi madre! – Contesto el rubio

 **/En otra parte lejos de ahí/**

Una mujer pelinaranja no mayor de 40 años, se encontraba sentada en un sofá de su casa mientras acariciaba a un perrito, que estaba acostado en su regazo, y tarareaba una canción… fue abruptamente interrumpida por un gran escalofrió que recorrió su espalda seguido de un fuerte estornudo; ella giro su cabeza hacia la derecha entrecerrando un poco los ojos…

\- Ese muchacho se las verá conmigo – tras esto prosiguió con lo hacía antes de ser interrumpida

 **/Volvamos donde nos quedamos/**

\- ¡Era Marth pero con pechos! – casi grito el rubio de verde

\- Vaya… quien diría que Marth tiene una clon – contesto el castaño

\- Y yo pensaba que había salido del closet… - dijo Link en un tono algo desilusionado – ¡Demonios! Creí haber ganado la apuesta –

\- Pues aun no esta del todo perdida -

\- Si, tienes razón – tras eso Link sacó el dinero de los últimos pedidos – bien aquí esta el dinero, con algunas dificultades – esto lo dijo mientras recordaba a la viejita – pero todo fue entregado a tiempo – termino de hablar con orgullo mientras entregaba el dinero

\- Milagro – bromeo un poco Mario, y luego volteo hacia el local pero sin dejar de hablar – oye, sé que tu turno ya acabo pero… - se rasco un poco la parte trasero de la cabeza – podrían tu y Shulk echarnos una mano para atender las mesas, hay mucha gente y Luigi no ha descansado desde que abrimos – con esto señalo a su hermano el cual casi se arrastraba por el suelo para seguir con su trabajo

\- Pobre chico, si que se esfuerza – contesto algo asombrado por el esfuerzo del castaño de verde – pues… ¿ya abrirán la cafetería?

\- Si, como en… - Mario reviso su reloj en su muñeca - …unos 15 minutos –

\- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo el rubio mientras daba un fuerte aplauso – llévate a Shulk y que remplace a Luigi para que descanse un poco déjame a mi la cafetería… claro si no hay problema –

\- Me parece bien, es tu día de suerte Shulk, ganaras algo de dinero ex… - el castaño no termino de hablar ya que observo al rubio aun perdido en sus pensamientos pero solo llevaba puesto sus boxers - ¡Shulk! ¿Cómo demonios haces eso? – grito enojado Mario y arrojo el agua de la cubeta en al rubio el cual reacciono enseguida

\- ¡Ahhh! Te dije que no me tocaba baño – dijo con molestia hasta que noto que estaba casi desnudo - ¡Rayos lo volví a hacer! – grito sorprendido y comenzó a ponerse su ropa… de nuevo; su atuendo constaba de un pantalón café algo obscuro, una playera manga larga de color negro y sobre ella una camisa roja abierta con varios detalles en gris

\- Como sea, vengan para que se pongan al menos un mandil –

\- Ey Link, ¿Por qué nos pondremos un mandil? – Pregunto Shulk al otro rubio

\- Porque trabajaremos como camareros… o al menos tú si, yo me quedare en la cafetería – contesto Link

\- ¡Oh! Y nos pagaran –

\- No habría aceptado de no ser así –

\- ¡Cierto! – con esto ambos rubios chocaron sus palmas y entraron al lugar el cual estaba llenísimo, tanto que los rubios palidecieron y reflexionaron si de verdad era buena idea el ayudar

 **/Varios minutos después/**

Con la ayuda de los dos rubios el pobre de Luigi pudo tomar su "descanso" ya que, si bien ya no andaba de un lado para otro sin parar, se encontraba atendiendo la caja registradora mientras que su madre ayudaba a su esposo en la cocina; por su parte Shulk recorría las mesas del lugar para tomar y entregar ordenes junto a Mario, y Link pues el se encontraba en una zona aparte parecida a un pequeño bar solo que ahí servían bebidas calientes y algunos postres, cabe aclarar que esta "cafetería" solo era abierta en las mañanas y unas cuantas horas mas antes de cerrar el establecimiento…

Tras varias horas de atender a la gran multitud de personas, la hora de cerrar llego y solo tenían que esperar a que se fueran los últimos clientes que aun seguían comiendo, luego de apagar las cafeteras y otras maquinas Link se reunió con los castaños y Shulk, los cuales platicaban reunidos frente a la registradora

\- Pff… este día fue brutal – dijo el rubio uniéndose a la conversación

\- Ya se – se quejo el rubio de rojo - ¿Cómo le hacen para soportar esto TODOS los días? –

\- Emm… ¿practica? – Contesto Luigi

\- Mm… si, yo diría que es eso – agrego su hermano – no en vano llevamos mas de 8 años ayudando aquí; por cierto Luigi, trata de descansar un poco para la próxima –

\- Heheh si – este se rasco una oreja – creo que exagere hoy –

\- Bueno como sea, me arden las piernas – se quejo Shulk – creo que tendrás que arrastrarme a mi casa Link –

\- Yo creo que no – contesto Link, pero se puso a pensar un momento – pero creo que es justo que lo haga – suspiro derrotado mientras que el otro rubio sonreía feliz

\- Oigan ¿han notado que la mayoría de nuestros conocidos son de ojos azules? – Comento Luigi algo pensativo, dejando a los otros tres algo intrigados

\- Oh vaya –

\- Es extrañamente curioso –

\- Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo –

\- Bien Shulk, tu mesa esta pidiendo la cuenta – comento Mario y el rubio fue a su llamado – solo falta la mía y por fin cerraremos, oye Link ve y despierta a aquella chica en la cafetería –

\- Claro patrón – contesto el de verde mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a la chica, notando que la conocía - ¡oye es Samus!

\- ¿Conoces a Samus? – Preguntaron ambos castaños

\- Algo así; ella me salvo de un negro, un tipo raro y un violador afeminado – con esto último hizo mueca de asco e incluso olvido que la chica, por alguna extraña razón, conocía su primer nombre, los hermanos solo se miraron confundidos - ¿tan ocupado estaba que no la noté? –

\- Eso parece – contesto Mario para luego darle al rubio una risa algo burlona – ella viene todos los miércoles y sábados, por si quieres saber más sobre tu heroína -

\- ¿¡En serio!? – grito el rubio algo emocionado provocando la risa de sus amigos, rápidamente recupero la "compostura" y se aclaro un poco la garganta – gracias por la información, no es que me sea útil o me interese – comento más calmado y un poco sonrojado

\- Si claro, lo que digas – hablo el castaño más alto – ahora ve y despiértala… – hizo una pequeña pausa - …con un beso – con esto Luigi comenzó a darle besos al aire, haciendo que Mario se carcajeara

\- Huele como bullying a Link… ¿y no me invitan? – Llego Shulk haciendo un puchero fingiendo indignación – si que son crueles –

\- Los odio – murmuro el mayor de los rubios y se dirigió a la chica observándola dormir placenteramente – _que linda se ve_ – pensaba el chico repartidor, cuando estuvo junto a ella la movió suavemente tratando de despertarla, la chica solo giro su cabeza y se quejo un poco

\- …Él ya estaba muerto cuando llegue… - dijo Samus entre sueños, sorprendiendo mucho a Link

\- _Eso fue raro… bastante raro_ – pensó, pero siguió moviéndola con la esperanza de que despertara – señorita despierte, ya es hora de cerrar –

Tras su último intento, Samus se levanto de golpe con una expresión aterradoramente molesta, Link comenzó a sudar frío mientras la chica gritaba - ¡Soy una chica estupido! – y dirigía su puño a la cara de Link, lo curioso es que el chico se quedo pasmado ya que su mente era recorrida por un vago recuerdo de su infancia provocado por la frase de la chica…

 **/** **Flashback** **/**

Vemos al pequeño Link de 4 años, mientras paseaba y jugaba en un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, se encontraba persiguiendo a las pobres palomas que se encontraba en el lugar con la esperanza de atrapar una, él detuvo su actividad cuando sin querer choco con un "niño" que jugaba con su, aparente, conejo mascota

\- ¡Ay! Mi cabeza – se quejo el pequeño "niño" mientras se frotaba la cabeza, tenia el cabello rubio corto y parecía tener la misma edad que Link

\- Pe-perdón fue mi culpa – Link se levanto y ayudo al otro "chico" a levantarse – me llamo Levi Isaí Nadal Klein pero todos me dicen Link ¿y tú? – dijo sonriente mientra se frotaba el chichón que le salio en la frente

\- Sa-Samus Aran, 4 años – dijo un poco nerviosa la chica ya que no acostumbraba convivir con otros niños

\- ¡Yo también tengo 4 años! – Grito emocionado el chico - ¡seamos amigos! -

\- C-claro – contesto la rubia, aun con cierta timidez - ¿me-me ayudarías a atrapa a mi conejito Ponchi? –

\- ¡Siiiii! – y sin esperar respuesta de la chica salio corriendo en búsqueda del conejo

\- ¡E-espérame! -

Pasó bastante tiempo para que los niños atraparan al pequeño conejo mascota, cuando lo lograron lo encerraron en su jaula para que no escapara otra vez… ellos siguieron jugando el resto del día hasta que decidieron descansar un poco cerca de unos columpios…

\- Me divertí mucho hoy – dijo la chica bastante feliz

\- Si, yo también – contesto igualmente feliz el rubio – de ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amigo –

\- ¿Amigo? – pregunto confundida Samus

\- Sip –

\- ¿Tu crees que soy un niño? – dijo con algo de molestia

\- Pues actúas como niño, y te ves como niño – "aclaro" el joven Link – por eso eres niño – sonrió victorioso por su gran deducción

Samus lo miro molesta mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco, ella sabía que tener el cabello corto no era común para una mujer, pero ella, desde que tiene memoria, odiaba que le dijeran que era un niño - ¡Soy una niña tonto! – tras esto empujo al chico con todas sus fuerzas y se fue corriendo del lugar… por su parte el pobre Link no esperaba que lo empujasen y se estrello contra uno de los postes de los columpios dándose de lleno con este y rompiéndose la nariz…

 **/Fin flashbacks/**

\- ¡Eras tú! – grito el rubio antes de ser golpeado en la mandíbula por la chica y terminar en el suelo bastante adolorido y con un diente roto, pero aun consciente, mientras que Samus salía del restaurante refunfuñando y lanzando maldiciones a todo mundo

\- Demonios… ¿hoy es el día de golpear a Link? – se quejo el rubio mientras se sobaba la mandíbula

Tras unos momentos de silencio posiblemente incomodo, el castaño mayor decidió romperlo - ¡Ja! Se los dije ¡Paguen! –

\- ¿Apostaron? – cuestiono algo molesto el rubio con el diente roto mientras se levantaba del suelo

\- Si – respondieron al unísono sus tres amigos dejando a Link ligeramente sorprendido

\- Yo aposte a que te daría una cachetada – dijo Luigi

\- Yo por una patada en las bolas – esta vez fue Shulk mientras levantaba ligeramente los hombros

\- Y yo por un buen puñetazo – dijo Mario recibiendo el dinero de la apuesta – y pues gane – añadió feliz

\- Aun me pregunto el porque siguen siendo mis amigos – dijo molesto Link

\- Por que nos amas – comento el otro rubio - …y porque tu vida seria muy aburrida –

\- Eso es verdad – concluyo el rubio de verde – como sea iré a buscar algo de hielo para aligerar el dolor –

\- Claro –

 **/Algunos minutos después/**

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en las afueras del lugar que estaba completamente cerrado

\- ¿Seguro que tu primo puede reparar mi diente? – pregunto el rubio con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en la mandíbula

\- Claro – contesto Mario

\- No por nada se llama Doctor Mario – agrego Luigi

\- ¿No querrás decir "no por nada ES doctor"? – comento confundido Shulk

\- Nop… el literalmente se llama Doctor… - dijo Mario rascando su nuca mientras era observado por los dos rubios – larga historia, no preguntan –

\- Ok… - murmuraron sus dos amigos

\- Como sea, ya se hace tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana – dijo Link mientras daba un gran bostezo

\- Es tan raro oír eso de ti – comento al castaño de verde

\- Si, en especial cuando se trata de un domingo – añadió el otro castaño

\- Eso es verdad, tu y la puntualidad no se llevan muy bien – se burlaba Shulk mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba brazos y piernas – bien es hora de irnos -

\- Eh… - Link se cuestionaba mentalmente el porque su amigo se había sentado – si… ¿por qué te sentaste? –

\- En primera porque me duelen las piernas – contestaba de manera elocuente – y en segunda, porque prometiste que me llevarías arrastrando… así que a cumplir tú promesa señorito –

\- Bromeas… ¿verdad? – Shulk negó con la cabeza cosa que hizo suspirar a Link – bueno al menos siéntate en mi patineta para que esto sea mas rápido – rápidamente, como su estuviese esperando esa respuesta, el rubio de rojo se sentó en la patineta de su amigo y despidiéndose de los dos castaños

\- Nos vemos el lunes – dijo Mario

\- ¡No olvides marcarle a Doctor! - grito Luigi

\- Si, si, nos vemos – se despidió Link mientras empujaba a Shulk y los castaños ingresaban a su hogar… el cual se encuentra en el segundo piso del restaurante

 **/Otro pequeño time** **skip** **,** **pero aun siguiendo a los rubios/**

\- Casi llegamos a tu casa –

\- Solo esta pequeña cuesta abajo –

\- ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? –

\- Me ofende la pregunta; pero esta vez usa toda tu fuerza –

\- Bien… sostente fuerte Shulk –

\- Estoy listo – dijo el chico sobre la patineta - ¡Ahora Link! – Tras ese grito Link empujo a Shulk con todas sus fuerzas "colina abajo", provocando que el que esta sobre la patineta viaje a gran velocidad - ¡Esta vez lograremos romper el re…! – Pero antes de terminar su frase una extraña figura en gabardina apareció frente a Shulk obstruyendo su camino y parecía no tener intensiones de no moverse - ¡Quítese! – grito desesperado el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y se cubría con sus brazos esperando el inminente choque

\- ¡Shulk! – grito Link al ver como su amigo estaba a punto de chocar con un desconocido, pero lo que vio lo impacto mucho, ya que justo en el momento en que estos colisionarían, el extraño ser en gabardina simplemente desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí - ¿Pero que dem…? – Pero en vez de seguir cuestionándose lo que acababa de ocurrir decidió ir a socorrer a su amigo el cual termino en el suelo debido a que ya no estaba sujeto a la patineta

\- Oye… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Link al chico cuando llego con el

\- ¿Qué? Oh si, solo son unos pequeños raspones, nada grave – contesto Shulk mientras se levantaba del suelo - ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? –

\- Ni idea… -

\- ¿Nos topamos con un fantasma? –

\- No quiero pensar que fue así… pero eso parece –

\- Que loco… - dijo Shulk – Luigi se morirá de envidia

\- ¡Cierto! – grito Link y luego ambos chocaron sus puños – pero eso no le quita lo raro –

\- Eso es verdad… oye, ¿qué es eso bajo tu patineta? – Añadió Shulk mientras señalaba a lo que provocaba su interrogante, por su parte Link, con algo de curiosidad y, porque no, miedo, fue a buscar lo que su amigo señalaba

\- Mm… parecen ser dos sobres… ¡wooow! ¡Y tienen nuestros nombres! – Grito sorprendido mostrando los dos sobres a su amigo, estos eran completamente blancos, algo ciertamente común, a excepción de un pequeño sello de cera rojo el cual tenía un logotipo de un círculo siendo atravesado por dos líneas entrecruzadas perpendicularmente en la zona inferior izquierda del circulo; además de que sus nombres estaba escritos en distintos colores, de color verde en el caso de Link y rojo con una pequeña línea azul celeste en caso de Shulk

\- ¿Y quién los manda? – pregunto algo confundido Shulk mientras tomaba el sobre que tenía su nombre

\- No dice, lo único escrito son nuestros nombres –

\- Debo confesar que esto se puso raro, aun más que el fantasma –

\- ¿Y si el los envío? –

\- Ojala no sea el caso y… ¿planeas abrirlo? –

\- No lo se – dijo algo dudoso el de verde – pero tal vez su contenido nos de una pista de quién o qué hizo estas cosas –

\- Tienes razón, uff… - tras un largo suspiro Shulk se dispuso a abrir su sobre, cosa que Link también hacía

\- Bien… - Link retiro el sello de cera permitiendo ver el contenido del sobre, el cual era una simple carta - ¿una carta? – tras seguir examinando un poco mas el dichoso sobre por si había algo más, cosa que no logro, decidió comenzar a leer su carta – vamos a ver… cof cof… - fingió que se aclaraba la garganta y comenzó a leer…

"Estimado Link.-

Me da bastante gusto tu gran curiosidad y hayas decidido el abrir este pequeño "misterio" para ti, bueno me dejare de formalidades e iré directo al grano… te conozco, y te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace bastante tiempo…"

Link interrumpió un poco su lectura enfrascándose en sus pensamientos - _¿Desde hace tiempo?... realmente esto no puede volverse aun más creppy… un momento..._ – ¿De donde carajo viene esa voz? – dijo algo confundido, en ese instante voltea a sus espalda junto con Shulk, ya que también había escuchado esa voz, para encontrar a un sujeto vestido como Ninja, pero sin el rostro cubierto, el cual identificaron como el Prof. Oak, su antiguo profesor de biología en secundaria…

\- ¡No me atraparan con vida! – Grito el profesor al notar que su posición había sido descubierta - ¡Bomba de humo! – Tras esto lanzo una pequeña "pelota" al suelo liberando una gran cortina de humo, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos e inmediatamente escucharon a varias patrullas alejarse de la zona mientras gritaban por un megáfono "¡Alto o disparamos!"

\- Eso no le pasaría si hubiese usado una caja – dijo el Old Snake, quien pasaba por ahí solo porque si, ambos rubios se observaron muy confundidos ante lo ocurrido y mejor siguieron con lo suyo

\- _Parece que todo puede ponerse peor_ – en eso se escucharon unos cuantos disparos a lo lejos

"…pero no te asustes, todo tiene un porque, y pronto lo sabrás, claro, solo si tu quieres, ni yo ni nadie te obligara a nada, todo será a base de tu decisión, y la verdad espero que sea una positiva.

Pero te lo advierto si dices que si tu vida cambiara totalmente, nuevamente repito que todo depende de ti, pero estoy seguro que ya estarás cansado de repartir comida italiana.

Como sea, si no te interesa solo ignora esta carta y vuelve a tu aburrida vida, pero si te gana la curiosidad y quieres saber el porque de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo aquel trío de personas que te atacaron esta mañana, ven a los almacenes abandonados cerca de la salida noroeste de la ciudad a los cuatro días de haber leído esta carta… ven solo… o con tu amiguito que casi choca conmigo y de seguro también ira…

Realmente espero que aceptes mi invitación, sin más que añadir me despido.

ATTE

Master

.

.

.

.

PD: Habrá leche y galletas."

* * *

 **Bien hasta aqui, espero y les haya gustado**

 **Este cap fue el que más facilmente salio, ¿a que me refiero?**

 **Pues a que tuve nulos bloques imaginativos... mmm... quizas fue por tanta estupidez**

 **Y si, mate al prof... ¿que? ¿porque se llama Doctor el primo de Mario y Luigi? pues esa es una histori diferente que tal vez algún día cuenten**

 **Bien, comenten, denle like, sucribanse y compartan papus xD**

 **como sea me voy**

 **Nos leemos, espero que pronto, Leo fuera...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chiquillos! ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Vamos admítanlo, si lo hicieron**

 **Bueno en primera, me quiero disculpar por seguir con esta super irregularidad, de nuevo me atacaron muchos problemas de salud... realmente me sorprendo el hecho de simplemente estar vivo para escribir esto... y en segunda por el hecho no prometer seguir de manera regular... aun...**

 **mi computadora esta en un estado peor que el mio, así que en cualquier momento puede morir... si lo se, es muy triste**

 **Bien aqui otro cap de este ¿remake? lamento que sea algo corto, no he tenido tiempo libre ya que volvía con mis estudio, y madre mía! Tengo un montón de deberes, pero solo la muerte me detendrá... ESTA HISTORIA ACABARA AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!**

 **Pasemos al capitulo... los leo abajo-**

* * *

 **Cap. 4 ¿Difícil decisión?... Tal vez…**

El rubio quedo impactado con la información que se encontraba en la hoja, le parecía impresionante el hecho que la carta describiera sucesos que pasaron no hace mas de 5 minutos o incluso menos… el rubio se sentía confundido y de cierta manera aterrado por el hecho de que tenia un pequeño grupo de "fans" y temía de la información que ellos poseían de él, pero una pequeña frase de la carta paso por su mente…

\- … _Con tu amiguito que casi choca conmigo…_ \- rápidamente giro su cabeza en dirección a su compañero, estaba muy preocupado por como podría tomarlo pero para su sorpresa el rubio "menor" se encontraba muy tranquilo, es más hasta estaba contando algo con sus dedos - ¿S-Shulk? –

-¿Qué pasa Link? – Contesto con toda serenidad el rubio de rojo - ¿qué tienes? Te ves preocupado –

\- ¡Porque lo estoy! – Grito Link un poco molesto, para luego tratar de relajarse respirando muy profundamente – dime, ¿ya leíste la carta? – Pregunto lo más calmado que podía

\- Pues si –

\- ¿Y qué decía? –

\- Bueno, sin contar esos detalles que son dirigidos específicamente a mí, supongo que dice lo mismo que la tuya – contesto Shulk con una mano en su mentón con una cara algo seria y pensativa – ya sabes, respuestas a muchas interrogantes, decisión que cambiara mi vida, almacenes abandonados el día… - nuevamente contó con los dedos - … miércoles a las 10 AM, y claro lo más importante además de la razón por la que iré… - hizo una pausa bastante decidido

\- Por el amor de… ¿no hablaras de…? – Link fue interrumpido por el grito de su joven amigo

\- ¡Las galletas! – Grito bastante emocionado el joven Shulk

\- Si, eso era – dijo Link mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano

\- ¿Y tu iras? –

\- Realmente no lo se –contesto el de verde suspirando pesadamente – realmente me interesa saber algunas cosas, pero me aterra el hecho de que en realidad sean, no se, unos violadores o traficantes de órganos, o peor aun… vendedores de bienes raíces – con esta última posibilidad el rubio de rojo dio un pequeño grito de terror

\- O-oye no me espantes – dijo Shulk golpeado el brazo de Link

\- Perdón, pero es una posibilidad – contesto Link sobándose el brazo - ¿estas completamente seguro de ir? –

\- Si, ese sujeto tiene respuestas y yo las quiero – menciono el de rojo – entiendo tu preocupación, y no tratare de hacerte cambiar de opinión… piénsalo un tiempo y me avisas; con honestidad me da algo de miedo ir solo –

\- Supongo que eso hare – comento el de verde – a más tardar te avisare en dos días, vaya, cuando te lo propones puedes decir cosas inteligentes aunque no se trate de robótica –

\- Tengo mis momentos – respondió feliz

\- Bien, lo mejor será que ya me vaya o me ira mal con mamá – añadió Link – por cierto, será mejor que este incidente se quede entre nosotros dos –

\- Yo no le diré a nadie… - tras esto Shulk se despidió de Link y dio media vuelta con intención de entrar a su casa - …pero tu deberías de decírselo a tu familia… creo que ellos te ayudaran a tomar una decisión – y sin decir más entro a su hogar dejando un poco desconcertado a su compañero

\- Tal vez tengas razón… - murmuro Link tomando su patineta iniciando así su viaje rumbo a casa

 **/Luego de varios meses de bloqueo mental… digo varios minutos… si eso…/**

Tras su tardía caminata, o por lo menos lo fue ya que el chico iba a una velocidad apenas mayor a la de una tortuga, como sea, Link se encontraba bastante pensativo, algo totalmente comprensible tomando en cuenta lo que vivió en las ultima horas del día; pero su mente solo podía concentrarse en una sola cosa…

\- ¿Cómo le explico esto a mis padres? – Pensó Link en voz alta deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su casa y observándola como si esperara a que ella le diera la respuesta a su interrogante, para luego dejar escapar un gran suspiro – lo mejor será que les cuente mañana - pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió repentinamente

\- ¡Oh! parece que alguien tiene un secreto – Comento una chica muy parecida a Link… demasiado… ella tenía el cabello relativamente corto a excepción de sus dos largas trenzas que caían por los costados de su rostro y como no, era rubia, por otra parte ella vestía un gran camisón blanco con un curioso estampado que decía "Evil Creature" y bajo este se encontraba la imagen de un cucco, además de eso llevaba unas afelpadas pantuflas con rostro de conejitos y un gorro blanco; era evidente que ella estaba a punto de ir a la cama

\- ¿L-Linkle? – Dijo sorprendido el rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Con esto se gano una pequeña mueca de molestia por parte de la chica

\- A mi también me alegra verte – contesto la chica dando un pequeño suspiro al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa y abrazaba a Link

\- Lo lamento hermanita… - Link de igual manera sonrío y abrazo a su hermana – estoy muy feliz de verte, ¿y que haces aquí? Se suponía que nosotros iríamos a visitarte –

\- ¡No me digas así! – La chica se separo de Link haciendo un puchero - ¡Somos gemelos, así que deja de tratarme como si fuese menor! Y pues nuestros padres llamaron a la tía Cremia temprano diciendo que debido al trabajo de papá seria mejor que yo viniese este mes –

\- Ya veo… - comento un tanto confundido – y para aclarar, somos mellizos; y si soy mayor – se jacto orgulloso el de verde

\- ¡Solo por unos minutos! – replico Linkle

\- Sin olvidar el hecho de que soy más alto –

\- ¡No es cierto! – Tras esto, Linkle se poso junto a Link para demostrarle que era igual de alta que él; pero para su desdicha, su hermano aun le sacaba unos 10 cm de ventaja a pesar de que ella se ponía de puntitas - …bueno tal vez si lo seas… - comento apenada la chica

\- No te preocupes, todo el mundo te quiere tal y como eres – Link la volvió a abrazar antes de, finalmente, entrar a su hogar

\- Gracias… supongo… - Linkle cerró la puerta – por cierto… -

\- ¿Si, qué pasa? – contesto Link desde la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua

\- ¿Qué es "eso" que le tienes que explicar a nuestros padres? – Y soltó la bomba, Link sabía de la gran curiosidad de su hermana pero él pensaba que se pondrían al corriente con sus vidas antes de curiosear en ese tema

\- Hem… bueno… - el chico se puso algo nervioso

\- ¿Volvieron a arrestarte por culpa de tu amigo gay? –

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! – Contesto sorprendido debido a la extraña pregunta – y no es gay… creo… aun seguimos investigando –

\- Entonces ¿qué paso? –

Tras un largo suspiro Link decidió contarle la verdad – Bien, te contare, pero será mejor que hablemos en nuestra habitación – y con eso se dirigió hacía las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso y consecuentemente a su habitación

\- Como tú quieras… - dijo resignada Linkle siguiendo a su hermano – solo espero que no sea nada raro –

Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama del chico y tras casi una hora de explicación a detalle, Link le contó a Linkle todo lo ocurrido en el día; y si, TODO, desde que se levanto, ducho y comió hasta el momento en que Shulk ingreso a su hogar tras decidir ir a esa extraña cita propuesta en la carta que el raro ser les "entrego"… la cara de la chica mostraba una gran confusión e incredulidad…

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¿No te estas drogando, verdad? – Esa frase fue lo único que salio de la boca de la chica, provocando que Link se palmee con fuerza la frente

\- No -

\- Eso quiere decir… - poco a poco en el rostro de la chica comenzó a formarse una sonrisa hasta terminar convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada provocando molestia en Link… ella siguió así durante un rato más hasta lograr calmarse y recuperar la compostura - ah… una chica salva tu trasero y luego te rompe el diente… un clásico – dijo Linkle mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos

\- … Hahaha… de hecho, si es algo gracioso ya que lo pones de esa manera – comento el chico – ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿solo estas tú en casa?

\- Pues si, Tonny esta en una pijamada con sus amigos y nuestros padres salieron hace unas horas pero no me dijeron a donde iban –

\- Que extraño… -

\- Lo se… pero como sea, no me cambies el tema – reclamo la chica tomaba el sobre con la carta en su interior - ¿qué planeas hacer con esto? –

\- Honestamente… no lo se – dijo el varón - ¡Quiero ir! Pero a la vez me aterra hacerlo… ¡mira! – Con esto Link le mostró su mano a su hermana, la cual (su mano) temblaba por culpa del nerviosismo del chico

\- ¡Wooow! Hace tiempo que no te veía así – respondió la chica tomando la mano de su hermano – pero trata de relajarte, y recuerda que yo siempre te apoyare, no importa que tan estupida sea tu decisión –

\- Gra-gracias Linkle… - y con esto se sintió un poco más tranquilo y reconfortado abrazando a su melliza -

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunto la chica

\- Mucho mejor –

\- ¡Que bien! – Linkle se separo de Link dando un gran bostezo – es hora de dormir –

\- Tienes razón, un buen descanso despejara mi mente – comento el rubio y se recostó en su cama quedando inmediatamente dormido

\- Todavía me sorprende lo rápido que te duermes – Linkle se levanto de la cama de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya, recostándose en ella y preparándose para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 **/Hace aprox. unas 4 horas en otro lugar/**

En una gran habitación bastante oscura se encontraba un sujeto sentado frente a una amplia mesa circular con una gran cantidad de asientos, de tal manera que el parecía el jefe de una corporación esperando a que sus empleados lleguen a su habitual junta de negocios, todo se encontraba sumido en las penumbras, la única iluminación que había en la habitación era la tenue y parpadeante luz de un pequeño botón verde que se encontraba en la mesa, y cuya luz apenas nos dejaba ver al extraño sujeto recargado sobre la mesa con sus dos codos en ella y nada mas, solo eso dejaba ver ese pequeño resplandor, sus brazos y su silueta… al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, y finalmente su paciencia fue recompensada cuando la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió y con esto el extraño ser chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que una serie de luces comenzaron a iluminar todos los asientos restantes en la mesa

\- Es un placer volver a verlos, y es una pena que no estén todos ustedes – dijo el sujeto con una voz bastante cordial y amigable con cierto toque de elegancia; tras su pequeña bienvenida varias personas, hombres y mujeres, entraron a la habitación tomando uno de los tantos asientos del lugar, pero ellos apenas y llegaban a ocupar la mitad de estos lugares; una vez que todos tomaron asiento el sujeto se puso de pie y presiono el parpadeante botón verde el cual encendió un proyector holográfico en el centro de la mesa – seré breve, los llame aquí para informarles que… - hizo una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta - … "ellos" ya han comenzado a moverse…

* * *

 **Bien, que bueno que llegaron hasta aqui... ¿Lo hicieron, verdad?**

 **Como sea, nuevamente me disculpo si es algo corto o incluso rellenoso, pero estos momentos la vida no me deja muchas opciones ni tiempo libre, y trato de dar lo mejor de mi para sacar esto adelante**

 **Ya dejare mis "quejas" de lado**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten que les pareció, o lo que sea, incluso si quieren preguntar algo lo contestare; y si... mis tacos con mucha salsa y guacamole...**

 **Les ha hablado Leo y les deseo lo mejor y que no mueran ;)**

 **Nos leemos luego... si es en un review mejor... :D**


End file.
